Neo Kosan Technology
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Capek banget Taeyong ngurusin belasan bocah yang susah banget diajak kompromi, bahkan sebaik apapun Jaehyun tetep aja ada cacatnya di mata Taeyong. Taeyong tuh ingin tobat. Tobat! Pada kepo gak nih begimane kehidupan di kosan yang isinya bocah-bocah NCT? Ikuti terus kisah mereka di Neo Kosan Technology! Oops, maap judulnye maksa he he he. DLDR!


"Doy! Jangan lupa angkat jahim lu!"

"Beresin sepatunya, Jaem!"

"YUTA TOLOL ITU DESAHAN JAV LU KURANG KENCENG ANJING!"

"Gak ada yang lucu, Mark!"

.

.

.

Neo Kosan Technology, a story by mayurare

NCT pokoknya bukan punya gue. Gue cuma mpunya plot doang, galebih. Yah paling suatu saat nanti Nakamoto Yuta jadi hak milik gue si he he

Rate: T. Seandainya ada T+ mah T+ dah, ini tuh terlalu keras untuk T tapi ya kagak M juga haha

Genre: Friendship, humor (humor krispi gitu deh)

Warning: OOC mah pasti. Berjuta istilah yang kasar dan tida pantaz yha hey. Untuk reader underage (hayolo ketauan) please banget ya istilah 14+ (well, biasanya cowo paham istilah begini umur 13) jangan ditiru. Oh ya sama gaada ya yang namanya gue masukin romance, bromance, atau genderswitch kesini, soalnya gue murni niat bikin cerita keseharian mereka as a boy aja. Kalopun ada romance gaakan nyampe ganti genre kok.

If you disagree, kindly tap on previous button. Thank u.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong mijat pangkal hidung. Inilah repotnya jadi ketua kosan baru ngegantiin Bang Taeil yang akhirnya masuk tingkat akhir. Harus ngatur belasan bocah yang sarapnya gak ketulungan. Walau beberapa ada yang lumayan waras dan bisa diandelin, sih.

Contohnya kayak Jaehyun yang udah sopan, rajin, pinter pula. Anak SBM 2020, jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Tampangnya super oke. Kayanya nggak ketulungan pula. Sayangnya manja kadang kek bocah, dan sibuknya warbyasah.

Atau Jungwoo, TPB SBM alias Jaehyun versi lebih lembut. Sama-sama bertampang lah jelas. Tapi Jungwoo ini saking lembutnya, kerjanya minta maaf mulu sampe modar.

Atau Mark, anak kelas 12 SMA deket sini (sealmamater sama Taeyong) yang aktif pake banget. Kekurangannya ya selalu tertawa. Kelebihannya tertawa selalu. Padahal sempurna banget sebenernya. Cuma ya once again, recehnya naujubileh bikin capek.

Atau Renjun, ketua OSIS SMA deket sini. Soleh sih mayan. Sopan pake banget. Tapi mulutnya. Bukan, bukan tukang gossip. Cuma terlalu julid versi sopan aja, makanya kadang Taeyong suka sakit hati sama dia.

Opsi terakhir, yang sebenernya Taeyong nggak mau masukin ke salah satu opsi yang bisa doi andelin. Sahabat deketnya sedari SD-SMP-SMA. Nanda Yuta Andrian. Mahasiswa Teknik Geodesi yang seneng banget kalo udah diajak ke gunung. Baik pake banget sebenernya, mana nurutin apa kata Taeyong pula. Tapi sayangnya cacatnya jelas lagi nyata. Bokep. Julid. Sarap. Amit-amit.

Taeyong ingin tobat lantas daftar asrama putri Salman aja, ukhti, supaya lebih adem hatinya. Mohon bantuan serta doa restunya.

Eh kagak lah yakali. Yang ada pas daftar auto dijilbabin. Itu kalo beruntung. Kalo kagak ya dipanggilin security lantas digebukin.

"Woy!" Seseorang nepuk punggung Taeyong.

"EMAK!" pekik Taeyong latah. Taeyong noleh ke si pelaku yang lagi cengar cengir tados.

"Bujon kampret untung gue gak ada riwayat jantungan!" omel Taeyong.

Sang pelaku, Johnny atau yang biasa dipanggil Bujon cengengesan. "Abisan lu bengong sih."

"Ya gak gitu juga, sempak! Mo ngapain lu?" Taeyong bertanya galak.

"Nagih duit kas." Johnny ngeluarin buku besar yang entah kok tiba-tiba ada di tangannya

Nah, ini dia yang bikin Taeyong kzl tingkat atasnya dewa sama si Bujon. "Emang bener-bener lu ya. Nagih uang kas selalu jalan, giliran gue mintain buat keperluan kita-kita bilangnya males cairin. Kampret!"

"Ya kan kita perlu hemat juga, bos. Mosok iya akhir bulan makan kardus mi?"

"MASALAHNYA GUE MINTANYA PASTI PAS AKHIR BULAN BANGSAAAATT!"

Johnny nyengir. "Ya makanya pada bayar dong! Yakali gue talangin terus."

"Elu kali yang gapernah bayar!"

"You know me so well."

"Tuh kan bangsat."

Nah. Kenalin, ini Bujon, si bendahara kosan. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir Manajemen Bisnis alias katingnya Jaehyun. Kerjanya nagihin duit kas, tapi sendirinya gak pernah bayar. Giliran ditagih aja bilangnya repot nyairinnya di bank.

Ya bank nya kan dompet dia maksudnya.

.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, secerah suasana hati Taeyong pas baru dapet transferan awal bulan.

Tapi ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan.

Taeyong lagi sibuk bikin nasi goreng buat sarapan sekosan. Emang Taeyong ini dari sebelum jadi ketua kosan jobdesknya masakin sarapan sama makan malem karena dia doang yang masak dengan paling normal. Cuma karena sekarang udah jadi ketua, job masak makan malem diserahin ke Jaehyun. Sayangnya Jaehyun biasanya sibuk banget sampe malem karena kesibukan jurusannya yang emang hectic warbyasah, ditambah Jaehyun ketua BEM fakultas.

Licik uga si Yunoh.

"Bang, sini gue aja yang masak."

Taeyong nengok. Di belakangnya ada Jaehyun dengan muka belernya yang jelas banget nunjukkin kalo itu anak baru bangun.

"Udah, tanggung. Lu masih ngantuk, kan?" tolak Taeyong. Gini-gini Taeyong gak tega sama Jaehyun yang emang selalu kelewat sibuk itu.

"Santuy. Lu mending tidur lagi aja, Bang."

Nah ini yang bikin Taeyong demen banget ampe kadang gak tega sama Jaehyun. Tapi keselnya Jaehyun tuh batu. Kalo dia mau A ya harus A. Taeyong mana bisa nolak.

"Ya udah. Bangunin aja nanti kalo lu mau nyiapin sarapan."

"Gampang."

Sebenernya kejadian kayak gini biasanya terjadi seminggu dua atau tiga kali. Selebihnya biasanya Jaehyun kebablasan tidur atau malah gak tidur di kosan.

Yo wis sing penting Taeyong iso turu maning.

Oke maap rip boso jowo saia. –Author

.

"Yong, bangun Yong!"

Taeyong mulai buka mata, tapi baru setengah sadar. Masih ngantuk banget sebenernya, makanya dia mau merem lagi.

"Yong,"

"Engh?" Taeyong menggumam gak jelas.

"Man robbuka?"

Taeyong auto melotot. Di hadapannya Yuta lagi ngeliatin dia, mukanya datar.

Habis itu Taeyong bengong.

"EUY TIWAY TREK HUDANG ATUH!"

"ANJIR PAAN?!" Taeyong yang kaget pake banget auto duduk sambil teriak. Yuta ngakak seolah dia suci Taeyong penuh dosa.

"Nasgornya udah mau abis, Yong." Jawab Yuta, masih ngakak gara-gara liat reaksi Taeyong barusan.

Taeyong bengong. Berusaha konek. "Maksud lo?"

"Lagi pada sarapan. Gue udah. Nasgornya tinggal dikit."

Taeyong berdecak. "Gak usah pake 'man robbuka' juga, bangsat! Gue kira gue mati!" omelnya, habis itu langsung keluar kamar ninggalin Yuta sendiri.

"MAKASIHNYA KEK, YONG!"

Taeyong turun dari lantai dua lantas ke ruang makan.

"Astagfirullah, ini pak bosnya kesiangan." Johnny geleng-geleng kepala, sok istigfar.

"Istigfarnya cuma pas liat kesalahan orang. Giliran yang salah diri sendiri malah alhamdulillah." Renjun ngomong dengan nyelekitnya. Sontak yang lain ngakak.

"Bangke lu bocah!" Johnny melotot.

"Jaehyun mana?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Tadi habis nyiapin bekel langsung ke kampus. Katanya ada urusan dadakan sama bagian akademik." Jungwoo berbaik hati ngejawab.

Selalu gini. Kalo Jaehyun yang masak, biasanya itu anak lagi rada rusuh dan sengaja curi start. Dan ogebnya doi biasanya lupa bangunin Taeyong.

"Pantesan anjir gue gak dibangunin." Gerutu Taeyong sambil ngambil piring. Habis itu dia nyiduk nasi goreng yang tinggal sedikit.

"EH BANG SISAIN BUAT BANG HANSOL!" Jaemin, adeknya Yuta sama Hansol, nyegat tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong bengong. "Mana orangnya?"

"Asistensi TA."

Taeyong nahan diri dari gebuk Jaemin. Bang Hansol itu ngeselinnya gak beda sama Yuta atau Jaemin. Kalo doi minta nyisain sarapan begini, biasanya balik-balik doi udah makan dan ujung-ujungnya dibuang. Kan Taeyong sayang sama makanan buatan Jaehyun.

.

TBC

.

A/n: Yak sori pendek, namanya juga prolog ya he he. Chap selanjutnya uda ada, tadinya mau gue gabung tapi ya gimana susa motongnye.

Makasih udah bersedia baca ampe sejauh ini, mind to review?


End file.
